<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dont look in the mirror by bananarepablic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410902">dont look in the mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarepablic/pseuds/bananarepablic'>bananarepablic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trees have voices walls have eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:D, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Development, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hilarious, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, the first four chapters are the length of my peepee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarepablic/pseuds/bananarepablic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ummmmmmm soulmate au where you switch bodies every once in awhile. i suck at summary's but basically sbi are soulmates. Please enjoy and please suggest anything you think will make the story batter/help me write it it. :D </p><p> </p><p>~Quillz<br/>(This is not finished but has stopped being written)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trees have voices walls have eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you have a nice chandelier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Tommy was eight. He was eating dinner with his parents when a wave of numbness washed over him, his vision went dark and all at once everything felt wrong. When he opened his eyes again it was to an unfamiliar room with two unfamiliar people.</p><p> “What the..?”, he jolted at the sound of his voice, it was not his own. It was smoother and deeper.</p><p>“Where am I”, he said to no one in particular and the two people who were until then going about a normal conversation turned to him.</p><p>“Oh are you Phil? Or are you the other one?”, a lady with shoulder length hair turned to him and smiled brightly at him.</p><p>“Who is Phil? Where am I? What do you mean the other one? And who are you?”, he asked, confusion giving way to fright. The lady turned to the man across the small table with a nervous look in her eyes. “I think this is their first time switching, dear.” The man ran his fingers through his unruly blond hair sighed and then turned to him. “We are your soulmate's parents. I'm Harold and this”, he gestured to the woman, “is my wife Delia, first off please tell us a bit about yourself then we will answer any of your questions to the best of our ability.” </p><p>Tommy took a moment to let the information sink in, he went to run his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he picked up from his mother but froze when he felt soft waves instead of the coarse straightness of his hair, he took a deep breath composed himself, “My name is Tommy I am eight and I like red things.” he praised himself internally for being so mature and not letting his voice waver throughout his words.</p><p>“Eight? That's awfully young for a switch, no wonder you were so confused, thank you Tommy do you have any questions?”, the man said and Tommy decided right then and there that this man was trustworthy. </p><p>“Why am- why is my-,” he stopped fumbling with the right words to explain, “Why am I not me?” He decided on. The woman- Delia- smiled, “Your mind has been switched with Wilbur's, our son, your soulmates. Basically you switched bodies, usually it doesn't start until you are ten or eleven but i guess you're an early bloomer.” He nodded and then smiled softly, he knew what a soulmate was and he apparently had a couple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. did he write my test for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was 11 when he switched for the first time. When he was ten his parents had sat him down and explained all about soulmates, how there's a person or people out there who are there for you forever. He was always a romantic and the idea of soulmates just made him so much more of one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always imagined his first switch to be a life changing experience, and it was, just not in the way he thought.</p>
<p>His day started off pretty normal, he woke up, got ready for school, said goodbye to his parents, avoided that one weird kid, weird kid caught up to him and asked him why he avoided him, he responded that no one wants to be friends with you Schlatt, weird kid got mad saying that they've been  friends for years and then he went to class. </p>
<p>He was very spacey and distracted the first period but he brushed it off as not getting enough sleep. In second period it got much worse he couldn't concentrate and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. He was getting ready for a test when a wave of numbness passed through him. His sight went dark and he distantly felt his legs pumping and cold September wind stinging his face.</p>
<p>When his vision came back he was running down a street. He yelped in surprise when he was suddenly falling, his mind was lagging behind and he fell flat on his face. </p>
<p>After he got up and made sure that no one saw him fall, jumped and whooped in unfiltered joy. He started studying his (not his) hands; they were a couple shades lighter than his own. He chuckled when he found a grocery list on his wrist, then jumped at the sound of not his voice, he then started laughing more when he realised his soulmate's voice was much higher than his.</p>
<p>After being a giggling idiot he started rummaging through all the pockets of the dark green backpack he had, his clothes, and even under the weird striped bucket hat on his head. He didn't find anything interesting, just school books, a pack of gum, a phone (duh) and running shoes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wondered why his soulmate wasn't wearing them if he was bolting down the street. He then realised that if he had all the school books, why wasn't he at school? He checked the phone wondering if maybe they were in different time zones and school hadn't started yet, but alas his soulmate was one and a half hours late for school. He decided that there was no point trying to find where his soulmate was, going instead using the camera to get a good look at (not) his face.</p>
<p>His soulmate had faint freckles over his nose and cheeks and kind brown eyes, he also had straight shoulder length hair that suited him perfectly. He doesn't know when he started zoning out and losing focus before he was in the principal's office in his own school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-are on their way. Thank you for your patience and enjoy your time here”, his principal smiled warmly at him and he looked around for a second. “Wow that was so cool”, he whispered to himself a warm feeling making its home in his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for the support, it has been great!  This chapter is also pretty short (and rushed) because i was so excited about it. I will work on better quality writing in the future. Please enjoy and please suggest anything you think will make the story batter/help me write it it. :D</p>
<p> p.s. phil is 15</p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. please don't overthrow the school board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil doesn't think switching while running was the healthiest thing for his face</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil is late on his switching, people almost always start between the ages nine to twelve. He was thirteen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got teased a lot for it, and he can't say it didn't bother him. He was the only kid that he knew who hadn't switched on time. He brushed it off as his soulmate being younger than him, but that in itself scared him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad always told him that he didn't start switching until he was twenty-four, that he shouldn't worry so much, his soulmate would be perfect for him. It did help and he couldn't thank him enough, but it didn't stop the thoughts worming their way into his brain. Your soulmate doesn't exist, no one could fit by your side, you have no one that you can trust with everything. </p>
<p>It didn't help that those were almost the exact words the kids at school told him. <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>	He was late for school. </p>
<p>	It was just great, he slept late and got distracted while getting ready, which never happens, and his phone was almost dead, fifteen percent to use at an almost entire day at school.</p>
<p>	He was running down a street a couple blocks away from his school, wishing desperately that he won't be late for his very important language arts test, and regretting not just taking a second to put on his running shoes and prevent the blisters he could feel forming at his heel. </p>
<p>	At somewhere in his mind he was recognizing the signs of switching, but all he could do is plead with himself. “Please not yet, just a bit longer!”, he mumbled to himself, why now of all times.</p>
<p>	He knew the universe hated him when numbness spread through him. </p>
<p>	He blinked a few times getting accustomed to the bright fluorescent lights of a classroom. Everyone around him had their heads down and were concentrating on a paper in front of them, it was surprisingly quiet so he assumed they were taking an important test. He looked to the paper on his desk and saw the beginning of a name, it was w.i.l with a long scroll that he assumed happened when they switched.</p>
<p>	The paper was high elementary level so he said to hell with it and wrote his soulmates test for him. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After he destroyed the elementary level test, he decided he should probably tell someone that he switched. He stood quietly mindful of the kids around him still working on the test, as he approached the teacher she lifted her head.</p>
<p>“Hello Wilbur what do you need?”</p>
<p>“Uh, hello, I'm not Wilbur, we just switched. My name is Philza.”</p>
<p>She nodded her head in understanding and motioned for him to follow her. While he followed the teacher down colourful halls he was trying to catch a  glimpse of his appearance in the many glass display cases. </p>
<p>He suddenly ran into the teachers back, he stumbled over his words trying to apologize and explain but she stopped him with a kind smile.</p>
<p>She opened the door to what he assumed was the principal's office based on the sign on the door.</p>
<p>Inside was a small room with a desk and a round table.  There was a small man with his head in a book sitting at the desk. Miss. Teacher cleared her throat, “Mr. Principle” (see what i did there) she said and the man finally looked up at him. </p>
<p>“What did he do this time? He shouldn’t be in a class with his little anarchy buddies anymore.”</p>
<p>He stared at the man, as he looked at him expectantly. “Sir it's nothing like that” miss. Teacher piped up, he tried to ignore the look of surprise that overtook the man's face, “this is philza wilburs soulmate.”</p>
<p>The principal's face morphed into one of pity, and he felt his neutral face twist into a forced smile. “Philza? That's a new one, you seem competent, maybe you can set our dear Wilbur straight.” he chuckled at his own joke, and Phil tensed. </p>
<p>The teacher set her hand on his shoulder and said goodbye to mr. principle and led him out to a lobby of sorts. She directed him to a chair while she spoke to the secretary. He wondered what Wilbur had done to deserve such treatment, did it have to do with his anarchy buddies? What even is that?</p>
<p>“Philza was it? Or can I call you phil?” he looked up to see the secretary typing away on her ancient computer. “Phil is fine.” it was funny hearing his accent twist with the english throat wilbur had. “Ah will is a fine lad, stars in his eyes, fire in his heart, but no regard for authority.” she said, stopping her typing to lay her head in her wrinkled hands and look at him. “He needs someone in his life to believe in him, I hope that you can fill that role.” </p>
<p>It was nice to hear someone praise his soulmate. “But i'm just a teenager, how am i supposed to do something like that?” </p>
<p>“Oh that doesn't matter. I think you are the kind of person that will help the poor boy. Anyway wilburs parents-”</p>
<p>And he was back on the street looking at himself through his phone's camera. He could see a nasty bruise beginning to bloom on his face. He guessed that his soulmate-wilbur-wasn't expecting to switch bolting down a street. </p>
<p>He sighed when he checked the time he definitely was late for school, he got up anyway making his way to school slowly this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here have a proper chapter this time. Question: would you rather i post short chapters randomly or post longer chapters like once a week? thank you for reading this chapter :)</p>
<p>p.s. wilbur is 11 and phil is 13 in this chapter</p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. whoever is in charge of the universe  is trash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>techno decides god hates him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade dreaded the day he would shift, he was already lucky seeing as he was twelve and approaching his thirteenth birthday. He hoped he never shifted or that when he did it wouldn't last long. Unfortunately for him the universe hated him more than most of the people he comes into contact with.</p>
<p>He immediately knew something wrong when he woke up later than he ever did. He was on high alert throughout getting ready breakfast and morning activities, well as high alert you can be when you can't concentrate on anything. That wasn't unusual with his adhd, what was weird was that he wasn't getting distracted or hyper fixated on anything his adhd was really calm, it was just unfocused.</p>
<p>He was more anxious than normal going into afternoon combat, it was just getting worse and they were using small weapons today. </p>
<p>He was up against a small kid with unruly dark brown hair and smooth brown skin, he wasn't the best but had agility and well hidden wit on his side.</p>
<p>His first mistake was falling for a dive left when in fact he came to his right and was preparing to lodge his small dagger in the thick padding covering his torso.</p>
<p>And he was in a car. Out of breath like he had just held a note longer than he should have. </p>
<p>A woman in the passenger seat turned around to look at him, concern written on her face.</p>
<p> “will? Are you ok? You suddenly stopped singing.” </p>
<p>It was at that moment he knew that he had switched. He ran his hands down his face, dislodging the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Great this is great, hello people I'm not whoever you think i am, wherever you were headed i suggest postponing it till you get wilbur back.” he said annoyed but otherwise unfazed. It was unexpected and it was weird being in someone else's body (especially hearing his monotone way of speaking with a higher and much more sophisticated sounding voice) </p>
<p>“Oh, so i assume you're not Phil? Welcome to the family!” the woman said to him.</p>
<p>“Who is Phil?” </p>
<p>She looked confused for a second, “He's your other soulmate, you don't look like this is your first time and I've only heard of Phil.” </p>
<p>“This is my first time switching.” he said plainly, he had two soulmates. Great even more switching for him. </p>
<p>The people explained they were Wilbur's parents and they were driving him home from school so they didn't have anything to postpone, which was good for him. He'd find out which room is Wilbur's and he would stay in there until he switched back.</p>
<p>Wilbur's parents- mainly Delia- tried to ask him questions but he either ignored them or gave a sarcastic remark. He could tell they didn't like him already, it wasn't great but he didn't plan to have a long happy life with his soulmates anyway.</p>
<p>Once they arrived he thanked them (he can still be polite) asked where Wilbur's room was then locked himself in there.</p>
<p>He hoped that the switch wouldn't last long but like he said the universe loved to mess with him. It was 10:36 pm aka 6 hours into switching and he was still locked in Wilbur's room. He was starting to think he would have to switch lives with this Wilbur guy (if he did the first thing he would do is find out why he had a pile of detention slips with different ways of saying ‘tried to start a revolution).</p>
<p>Just as he started to accept he was stuck as his ‘soulmate’, he was plunged into darkness. He instantly recognised it as the room you get put in when you switch. He was curled up in a corner he let out a long sigh, he was back in his own body with his deep voice and physical strength. </p>
<p>“Hurricane, I'm back.”, he said loudly to alert the guards that he was in fact Technoblade through and through. Apparently Wilbur was very bad at dodging cuz when he tried to get up he felt pain shoot through his shoulder which assumed came from when they switched and Wilbur was suddenly getting attacked. It made sense but it didn't make him any less bitter about the whole switching debacle.</p>
<p>He didn't need a soulmate much less multiple. He didn't need to be stuck in someone else's body until he touches them. He didn't need anyone to comfort him. He is strong enough on his own, top of his age group. </p>
<p>He doesn't care about random people a higher power decided he needed, he doesn't care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if Wilbur finds a note on his now organised pile of detention slip telling him not to go to jail before they could meet and stop switching. It was purely just for his own convenience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading. i love hearing your guys ideas for this so please share them (i have no creativity) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(this took awhile to write and post sorry</p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. interlude of idiots in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>have this short chapter while i figure out the plot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was lucky. His soulmate happened to go to the same school as him. The first time he switched he was surprised to find himself in his math teachers grade eight class. He was beyond happy to know that his soulmate was just a corridor away. He didn't get to meet his soulmate that day though, he switched back before he could even stand up.</p>
<p>Tubbo was lucky. By the fifth time he switched he knew his soulmate's name. He still had not met him yet, but that was okay. He wanted it to be special.</p>
<p>Tubbo was lucky. It was only after three months of switching he saw his soulmate for the first time. He was gorgeous. He was perfect. He didn't notice Tubbo. That was fine he could wait, he wanted it to be special.</p>
<p>Tubbo was lucky. He was good friends with his soulmate, purpled. Purpled didn't know, or didn't care, but that's fine it would be awkward if tubbo told him now.</p>
<p>Tubbo was lucky. He was with his soulmate most of the time, and he couldn't be happier. </p>
<p>Why hasn't Purpled noticed? </p>
<p>Tubbo was lucky. Of Course he was. He met his soulmate at a young age, he hasn't had anything majorly bad happen to him, and he was good at a lot of things (except reading) </p>
<p>Why is he still lonely? Why doesn't he tell purpled they're soulmates? Why did he wait? <br/>What if Purpled has a different soulmate besides him? He should let him be happy. Don't be selfish Tubbo. It's not about you Tubbo. Why cant you think of anyone but yourself. This is why you don't have a soulmate. This is why you're alone.</p>
<p>Tubbo is lucky. </p>
<p>Tubbo is fine.</p>
<p>Tubbo is happy.</p>
<p>Tubbo is lucky. Right?</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Purpled is scared. He knows tubbo is his soulmate, he's known for ages. They've been good friends for a while now, and still can't muster the courage to tell him.</p>
<p>He already knows. He just wants to break your heart.</p>
<p>Purpled is scared. He wants so badly to just tell Tubbo that they were meant to be together forever, to make a lame joke about Tubbo never getting rid of him now. He wants his soulmate to be his.</p>
<p>He doesn't care. He knows and doesn't care. He is just your friend out of pity. </p>
<p>Purpled is terrified. He can't get the thought of Tubbo leaving out of his head. He doesn't think he can ever fess up. He wouldn't be able to handle it if it went wrong.</p>
<p>You can't tell him he'll leave if you tell him. </p>
<p>Purpled and scared. Tubbo asked him what he thought about soulmates. He couldn't lie, he said that he's afraid to approach his soulmate even though they're right there. Tubbo told him he should tell his soulmate and be happy with them. Tubbo left after that. Purpled saw the tears.</p>
<p>heknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he thinks that purpled has a different soulmate.</p>
<p>And he doesn't want to have a different soulmate. </p>
<p>He wants to be his soulmate. </p>
<p>He wants Purpled to be by his side.</p>
<p>Purpled is anxious. He is going to tell Tubbo today that is the plan at least. </p>
<p>Purpled is scared. </p>
<p>Purpled is anxious.</p>
<p>Purpled isn't alone anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hhhhhhhhhhhh i wrote this in 30 min so its bad and a bit rushed. Anyway i plan to do chapters like this after cliff hangers or at intermissions so what characters would you guys like to be featured?</p>
<p>p.s. welcome to the banana bunch. i'm adopting all of you, you shall refer to me as father dearest and nothing else.</p>
<p>~Quillz (is failing maths)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. fate sucks pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and the actual plot begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techoblade was having a bad day. First he woke up way before he was supposed to, banishing any hopes of being well rested, then breakfast was cancelled due to some kid getting in trouble.</p>
<p>He was currently sitting in the mess hall, no food in front of him but there were still many people chatting around him, the perfect recipe for a headache. He felt someone slide into the spot beside him. </p>
<p>“You look capable.” He looked over to see the one and only dream, his esteemed rival. </p>
<p>“Dream? Why do you do this to me, don't act like I don’t best you at every turn.”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. </p>
<p>“I'm assuming this is Dream's body. What a weird name. Anyway i've just switched and you seem pretty competent, please tell me where i am and what is up with this place.”</p>
<p>He's pretty sure he spent a couple seconds just blinking at him with a blank face, “how did you avoid the room?” he said dumly.</p>
<p>“The room?”</p>
<p>“They haven't noticed you switched, so you haven't been locked up, pretty impressive instincts or you're just that similar to Dream.” he said laying his head down in between his arms.</p>
<p>“Oh. why do they lock you up when you switch?”</p>
<p>“I don't know, probably because they don't want anyone to interfere with their turning kidnapped children into perfect soldiers business….”</p>
<p>“Sapnap”, he offered, “and that can't be legal”</p>
<p>“Wow do ya think so?” he said sarcastically</p>
<p>“Ok back to my original question, where is this place?” He hesitated telling him would cause trouble if he decided to be a hero and come to Dreams rescue, which he is not dealing with for at least three years, but he might get a chance out of this place. “Piece of advice don't come looking for this place, Snapmap.”</p>
<p>“First of all my name isSapnap, second this doesn't look like a healthy place to grow up in, I'd rather get my soulmate out of here if we were meant to be.”</p>
<p>“Don't go and be a hero Sapnap” he said slowly and with a blank face. He then turned towards an armed guard walking beside the table behind him. “Sir, Dream has switched.”</p>
<p>“Dude! What the fuck?” Sapnap said when he saw the guard making his way over. “Technoblade helps no one. Have fun in the room, samsung refrigerator.”</p>
<p>The guy was dragged away cursing him out and just being generally pissed which was warranted but still didn't help his ever growing headache. He did get a sandwich for snitching but no matter how hungry he is he will retain his dignity (he threw it away, duh. He ain't taking snitch rewards.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day was otherwise uneventful, there was another guy that switched during combat training. His name was Mega, he was a selective mute after some incident when he was younger that got him in major trouble. It was sad seeing as the first thing to come out of his mouth was a (hoarse mind you) shriek, but it was funny seeing Megas soulmate double over from the pain in his throat, he was detained quickly.</p>
<p>And now he was in a bedroom he doesn't recognize. Wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) thanks for reading a always i love hearing your guys suggestions so lay em on me.</p>
<p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>Kelskiminelsk #1<br/>bennettboy #2</p>
<p>i have adopted all that read this story you may refer to me as father dearest  </p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. fate sucks pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mmmm Tubbo action :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade distantly wondered if Wilbur moved. If he had been any more awake he would have looked around and found out if he was safe or not, but once his eyes landed on the bed in the corner and there was no going back, he was out like a light. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>He woke up to someone shaking him softly, he shot up and prepared to defend himself. </p>
<p>“Tom? Are you alright?’, he turned towards the voice, that was not Wilbur's mom. He does not know who Tom is.</p>
<p>It took an embarrassingly long silence for him to realise. He groaned and laid back down.</p>
<p>“This sucks, fuck this im going back to bed.” he said startling the woman who had sat down at the small desk in the room.</p>
<p>“Is this the notorious Wilbur I've been hearing so much about?” </p>
<p>“No. this is my first time being here, hopefully my last.” he knew he should be a bit more polite to her, but with how tired he is mentaly he didn't care. She frowned at him.</p>
<p>“Hopefully? You don't want to be with your soulmates?” he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No preferably not, also do you know how many soulmates i have exactly”<br/>She looked at him with a look that said ‘i don't approve of your actions but i can't exactly tell you not to’. She cleared her throat. “So far there's my son, Thomas, a teenager wilbur, and then there's phil who i think is an adult.” (I bumped phils age up two more years if you're confused) he gawked at her for what felt like forever, for two years he had only switched with Wilbur. Of Course he heard mentions of other soulmates but he ignored them hoping they were lying, he can't deny their existence anymore now that he has direct confirmation that they were real.</p>
<p>“I know you are probably capable of taking care of yourself, but we can't legally leave you here alone so if you could get dressed and then come downstairs that would be great” not the worst thing to happen to him today so he just nodded and followed her instructions (he did not stare at his reflection for five minuets because it looked like he was eight, which he was not he was fourteen)</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Turns out they were going to a neighborhood barbeque. At least they aren't in a church. When they got there a couple kids ran towards him immediately but stopped when he flinched, they looked so confused it was almost sad, almost. Tommy's parents quickly explained that he had switched once hearing that a small kid approached him, he was the only one though, that was fine. </p>
<p>“Are you Wilbur? I don't think so because you're really quiet and haven't made any jokes but i have to make sure.” he was silent for a moment before his face lit up “Are you Phil? I haven’t met him yet, but Tommy says he's old.”</p>
<p>“Nah, i'm new”, he winced at the high pitched voice. “What's your name? I’m Tubbo! I like bees, What's your favourite animal?” he knew he couldn't tell him that his name was Technoblade, but it's easy to lie about your name. “Uhh, My name is Dave..? Pigs are cool.” he said it sounded like a lie he just had to hope the kid didn't mention it.</p>
<p>“What do you look like?” this kid will never run out of questions.</p>
<p>“Uh i'm pretty tall and i got pink hair.” he was really pushing it with how much he's sharing with a random kid but this kid seemed to draw answers out of him. “Did you dye it?” Tubbo was practically vibrating at this point.</p>
<p>“No, it's a birth defect.” He's gonna die if the institute finds out about this. He saw Tubbo open his mouth to presumably ask another question but he was already back in ‘the room’ this time with a...gag? </p>
<p>He hates this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this during maths</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>theClary<br/>RemyWritesFanfic<br/>introvertedpineapple<br/>SunniPop<br/>BlueNekomata<br/>WinterSunflowerVodka<br/>SandLotus<br/>thedarkspacesinmymind</p>
<p>(this is not all of them just a few ill only put a few every chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Why can't I write happy things pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is longer then usual, FEED MY CHILDREN FEED *clears throat* I-I mean enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was mad, and a bit scared but that's for him to know. He switched that much was obvious, but he wasn’t in Wilbur's room or Phil's office, he was in a weird gray room with various weapons and mats on the wall. There was a man yelling at them to pay attention. He was turning his head side to side trying to make sense of the situation when he noticed a boy with a white smiley face mask staring at him, or his direction he couldn’t tell with the odd mask. </p>
<p>“Start” he jumped when a man suddenly yelled. He turned his attention to the pair in the middle of the room, they were fighting. Except they were fighting like they were trained since birth, like it was life or death. It was unnerving. </p>
<p>“What’s your name? You’re clearly switched.” His head snapped towards the voice. It was the weird kid with a mask.</p>
<p>“Uh, Tommy. Also what is up with this place, where are we?” </p>
<p>“Wow, you trust easily. Don’t do that, it'll get you nowhere.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“It was nice to meet you Tomathy, I hope you don’t come back.” He froze, that was not good, “yo Skydoesminecraft (had to get him in here) this guy has switched!” he yelled to a nearby armed dude. Then whispering to Tommy “God I Hope you get muzzled in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One thing Wilbur knows is that his pile of detention slips might not stop growing. It wasn’t as if he was a bad student, though many would disagree, he just had strong opinions, and a horrible sense of justice. </p>
<p>His teachers didn’t like him, he couldn’t blame them though. He didn’t pay attention in class and when he did he always had to speak up about how ‘that wasn’t fair’ or ‘why?’ </p>
<p>Oh he also started a revolution. </p>
<p>It wasn’t anything remarkable at first, a few kids that thought things should change. It was mainly just his own friend group Jack Manifold, his son (as the group had dubbed the red head much to Fundy's disdain) Fundy, Nihachu or Niki, Eret who at one point snitched to the teachers but they forgave him after a month or so, and a weirdo that came out of nowhere and joined them, Quakity the Latino 'fattest ass in the revolution’ </p>
<p>Now they were a table full of kids who were done with the school system. Be it they had some disability and school wasn’t made for them, they were bullied and the teachers didn’t care, they didn’t think that the schools cared for the students enough, or they just wanted some action to deal with their boredom. Either way they were a makeshift family now. </p>
<p>Of course the teachers weren’t okay with them revolting and declaring their table L’manburg so they had to be sneaky and quiet when it came to actually planning stuff.</p>
<p>They were of a meeting, if you could call this chaos a meeting, Fundy was cheering on Quakity who was twerking on the table, Niki was switched and her soulmate Minx was ranting (swearing) to Eret about something (he couldn’t tell she was talking to fast) a loud crash interrupted his train of thought. </p>
<p>“Thicky Vicky NOO” He heard Fundy yell Quakity was a pile of limbs on the floor, the conversation stopped for a moment when they didn't hear a yell or curse. </p>
<p>“Quakity are you ok?” Fundy was leaning over Quakity (which he couldn’t see from his position at the opposite end of the table. </p>
<p>“What the fuck.” That was not Quakity he relaxed at the words. He either switched or has a concussion neither really concerned him. “Why the fuck is my soulmate such a dumb ass flatly patty?!?!?” </p>
<p>A couple snickers let loose at the statement.</p>
<p>“Your soulmate wants us to tell you he is not flatly patty.” Jack piped up, it was true after some sticky notes left in his room Quakity had requested if he ever switched in front of them to tell his soulmate not to call him flatly patty. By now Quakity (who now looked ten times higher and minus ten enthusiastic) was up and sitting with them. “I guess I'll ask for your guys' names.”</p>
<p>“I’m Fundy and whatever these jerks say I am not a furry and not Wilbur's trans son!” Fundy said first (and loudest) they all went around their table and ended up learning that Quakitys soulmate's name was Jschlatt. “How many of you are British?”</p>
<p>“Well we are in Britain.” He said causing Schlatt to turn towards him with a confused face. “Wilbur? I haven’t seen you since like elementary!” </p>
<p>Oh, oh, OH. This is that Schlatt. (see chapter two) “I can’t believe my soulmate is friends with Wilbur Soot and British.” Schlatt has not changed at all. They met when Schlatt moved to Brighton from America for a couple years. They ended up being good friends, this is when his idea of revolution crawled into his ten year old brain. It was just Schlatt and Schlatts friends who also were from America, the Lunch Club. They didn’t do much revolting just complaining about school, but hey it was fun. He can’t say he's pleased to meet Schlatt again though. By the end of Schlatt's stay he was singling Wilbur out and making fun of him along with a few others, and now here he was back again.</p>
<p>“Actually Quakity is Mexican I think, definitely not English with his accent.” Eret said snapping him out of his deep think/zoned out trance.</p>
<p>“Same thing.” </p>
<p>“You're a piece of work aren’t ya?” Minx said in the German-British-Irish accent thing she had going for her.</p>
<p>“That's an awfully bold statement coming from a small lady like you.”</p>
<p>“This ain’t my bloody body so piss off.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it isn’t? Well then I might have to get to know you better before I decide whether I like you or not, care to give me your number?” That was the most blatant disrespect of soulmates he had and probably ever will. They were now flirting (Schlatt at least he can’t tell if Minx just wants the satisfaction of blocking him yet) in their soulmates bodys in front of basically strangers. </p>
<p>“Stop right now” he said in sync with Eret. they looked at each other before Eret nodded and he took that as a signal he could yell at them this time.</p>
<p>“Stop, not only are you disrespecting your soulmates but also each others you can exchange numbers and flirt on your own time but I'm not watching Quakity and Niki flirt like that. You do you but not in their bodys don’t expect us to watch you break our friends hearts without saying anything.” he was seething in rage. He did not want his friends to have soulmates like this; almost everyone around the table knew that he wasn’t going to tell his friends he couldn’t bear to see their expressions, he also couldn't bear that he was now in Phil's living room.</p>
<p>“Fuck this I’m going to bed.” he laid down on the couch and pulled the green and white striped bucket hat he knew was always on Phil's head for some reason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had to get shots today (not fun) my arms hurt so much rn but I must feed the children it is my duty as Father Dearest.</p>
<p>(also accidentally made dream a sadistic bitch but whatever i'm not changing it now)</p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
<p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>SandDune<br/>fandomstyle427<br/>lushicrystal<br/>Apollo<br/>glixbixch<br/>Pumpkin6<br/>niki32154<br/>DelusionalPineapple<br/>k3yb0aRdSMaCK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Why can't I write happy things pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dadza :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil has experienced plenty of odd things in his life, switching at bad or inconvenient times being one of those, but this is something he never thought he’d witness. </p>
<p>He was at Wills lunch table, nothing out of the ordinary there, but everyone looked uncomfortable or angry. And he was standing up like he was yelling at someone. “Fookn’ hell that’s disorientating. Uh hey guys? It’s Phil what the hell happened here?” he looked towards Eret who usually filled him in but he just shrugged and pointed to Quakity. “Oh hey Phil, your soulmate just was yelling at me for talking to the little lady.” he pointed at Niki who looked uncharacteristically mad. </p>
<p>“By the way Phil they’re both switched, that is Schlatt and that there is our lovely Irish brute Minx.” Eret explained, “and they are flirting with each other while switched and in front of us so Will told them off.” he looked between Schlatt and Minx and the to the rest of the L’mantable (i love puns) he just sat down and sighed in his best ‘i don’t know how to deal with this you’re so bad’ voice. </p>
<p>“We’re all just teenagers, it's all in good fun.” Schlatt defended himself.</p>
<p>“I get that I was in high school once too, but messing around will turn into actually doing something wrong, I have a friend who let they’re soulmate flirt with his friends ‘all in good fun’ and he ended up heartbroken and alone so please don’t ruin our friends' lives.” he personally had no problem with soulmates not wanting to be together romantically but doing it while switched is crossing a line.</p>
<p>“What are you, an old man? Are you really just trying to do something with Wilbur?” everyone at the table besides Minx and Schlatt froze. He narrowed his eyes at Schlatt. </p>
<p>“Schlatt what the fuck? Who do-” he put up a hand to stop Fundy.</p>
<p>“I owe you no explanation, but I’ll have you know that I am only twenty, and that I have had little contact with Wilbur himself. I only know his friends, if you are gonna act like a shit bag then leave.”  Schlatt just smirked at him and beside him Jack stiffened.</p>
<p>“We have no proof you aren’t some pervert that wants to prey on Wilbur.”</p>
<p>“That's it I’m leaving I can’t believe you, Quakity deserves so much better.” he got up to leave but was stopped by Eret grabbing his arm with as much of a pleading look he could manage with sunglasses on. </p>
<p>“Oh flatty patty has another soulmate besides me, so I can be as much of a jerk as I want.” </p>
<p>“You’re insecure!” he said loudly, “you think that since there's three of you, you won’t be needed because you’ve decided that you’re the worst out of you. Which is just untrue because I have three other soulmates though I only have switched with two so far, and I know for a fact that I wouldn’t give up Wilbur or Tomm or even the one I don’t know for the world I want them all by my side, so stop thinking there can only be two. Fate put you three together for a reason, because they know you all need each other. All of you.” Schlatt was staring at him with unshed tears in his eyes. The rest of the table was looking proud or smiling fondly.</p>
<p>“You’re one wise guy. Fookin’ amazing that was.” Minx said, the last thing he heard before he was at Tommy’s middle school. </p>
<p>What a long day ahead of him, all he wanted to do is spend his day off catching up on his favourite shows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two in one day! POG, Also I'm writing and posting this during maths so it's a pretty bad chapter.</p>
<p>(special request comment your best pun/dad joke for me please :D)</p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
<p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>Alex_owo_mars<br/>Lily_Lollipop<br/>Maryblob<br/>morowastaken</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. mmm ya chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy is confused</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy was very confused, almost everyone at the table has switched or was currently switched. It wasn’t rare that someone switched during lunch, they tend to cause stress or fear (they should probably work on that before they stop having lunch as just them in their own bodys) but this was a record for ‘how many soulmate can we confuse while Quakity twerks’ </p>
<p>“Jeez we can’t ever catch a break, can we? One switch to another this sucks,” Wilbur or Phil or maybe Tommy now he can’t tell at this point“It’s Tommy by the way, the big man himself, now most important, is it Wilbur who's causing all these switches, if so what did you do to Big Dubs?” </p>
<p>“Wow, Wilbur must have been really mad if both you and Phil are being all heroic and coming to save his ass.” his head whipped around to schlatt he had this weird urge to growl at him.</p>
<p>Tommy blinked owlishly, “Excuse me? I am not saving anyone! I’m blessing you with the presence of Tommy Innit! You know this Big Q, what’s gotten into you?” </p>
<p>He felt himself tense, he wasn’t usually this on edge. The appearance of schlatt was bringing something out of him and he wasn’t sure what it was.</p>
<p>“Me? I’m the big man. I’m Jebidiah Schlatt and I'm going to rule the world someday kid.” It was a serious statement but was ruined by Tommy Squeaking indignantly, “I am NOT a kid I am a BIG MAN.” </p>
<p>“Oh pish po- OH FUCK” Quakity (he was sure because he could here him muttering a spanish prayer under his breath) shot up like he had beem hit. </p>
<p>“Wow what a jerk, also what kind of name is Schlatt?” Tommy says leaning back, or trying to but there is no back to their cafeteria benches, and of course the laws of physics apply and he is now on the floor, or not he's up again looking scared, and a hint of ‘i'm done with everything’.</p>
<p>The ‘something’ subsided substantially when Schlatt left, so it must have been a weird flight or fight reflex either way he couldn’t dwell on it, because whoever was in Wilburs body was up and cursing the universe for existing. </p>
<p>“Damn it, this is the second time today. If someone isn’t dying I'm going to stab Fundy.”</p>
<p>Fundy squawked, “Why me, also who are you?” </p>
<p>“I’m the other one or whatever Wilbur refers to me as.” </p>
<p>He remembered a time Wilbur complained about one of his soulmates being in a weird child military camp (he was really worried because no one seemed to think that was out of the ordinary) and whenever he switched he was locked in a dark room and one he said he was muzzled for singing.</p>
<p>“I think he calls you Blade because the first time he switched with you he got stabbed.” Eret offered. Blade blinked, “He got stabbed by Skeppy? How do you even do that? He sucks.”</p>
<p>“Well Mr.Blade Wilbur doesn’t live at a child military camp.” He said in a matter of fact way. Blade tensed slightly, he must have said something rude or true.</p>
<p>“Where can I go to get away from you losers?” </p>
<p>“Hey! We are not losers! We are L’manburg!” Quality shouted</p>
<p>“Ya ya whatever, I've seen the pile of detention slips on Wilburs desk, Where is a teacher or something.” Jack pointed him towards the nearest supervisor and they left in the direction of the office. </p>
<p>“Wow, I’ll never get used to how easily Wilbur switches, like I can’t blame him but that must suck.” Eret frowned, deep in though if Fundy had to guess.</p>
<p>“Your table is more entertaining than any reality tv show i’ve ever seen.” Minx groaned, “also the worst Quality or whatever yur name was yur soulmate fukin’ sucks” </p>
<p>He smiled amidst the chaos that erupted at the table. He wouldn't trade this for the world, or consciousness apparently because a wave of pain hit him then it was darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking of doing a short story based around Fundy becoming a half fox thing (y'know) Should I children?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
<p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>Alex_owo_mars<br/>Lily_Lollipop<br/>Maryblob<br/>morowastaken<br/>ChaoticNeutral_Pansexual<br/>fandomstyle427<br/>eatenpickelsticks<br/>A lonely ass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prison for minors in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short chapter while I work on plot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was worried. Fundy passed out at school and hasn’t come back, it’s been a week since he last texted any of them, his parents had told them he got really sick, but they weren’t allowed to visit or anything.</p><p>He was currently in the Blades dark room, chillin and being worried. Just humming a tune, and squinting cuz the door just opened.</p><p>“You guys fucking suck i’m not gonna bust your child solider program.” another kid was thrown into the room he was wearing a white mask, and that was all he saw before the door closed and he was back in darkness.</p><p>“Y’know when I first switched your soulmate was the one to blow my cover.” he said from somewhere across the room.</p><p>“My soulmate apparently doesn’t want anything to do with me, so I’d rather not get attached to him through stories of his conquest.” it was mostly true, Blade seemed to not want anything to do with any of them, but his stupid, romantic heart wanted to woo him over, with his unrelenting charm. The other kid snorted. </p><p>“From what I gathered the great Technoblade is at odds with my wonderful soulmate Dream, one time I switched in and got promptly punched in the gut by him.” </p><p>“Technoblade? Is that his name?” he sat up. He was getting somewhere finally. </p><p>“That sounds so sad, but yes. Your soulmate must really suck if you don’t even know his name.”, he chuckled, “You can have mine, I’m Sapnap, or as the Blade says, Samsung refrigerator.” they broke out in laughter.</p><p>“You gotta admit at least he has a sense of humour”</p><p>“It's definitely a plus, my other soulmate, George, doesn't get any of my jokes”</p><p>“You sound like a pinning idiot.”, he laughed at Sapnaps offended hey, “sounds like my friends, Eret and Fundy, Eret is hopelessly in love with Fundy, but Fundy is just so oblivious to his flirting attempts. It’s so painfully obvious, he even responds with cheesier lines, but still doesn’t think Eret likes him. Eret is super gloomy now that Fundy is m.i.a.”</p><p>“You must embrace your role as cupid and forcefully push them together.”</p><p>They once again descended into hysterical laughter.</p><p>“Hey! If you fools don’t stop making all that racket i’m going to gag you!” some guard yelled from outside the room.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, until unfortunately this time, he switched back to his own body. </p><p>Not for the first time he missed the way Fundy always was there to catch him up to speed on their current shenanigans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p><p> </p><p>~Quillz</p><p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>A lonely ass<br/>Rat :D<br/>Irisess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Why can't happy endings be free pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IM SORRY TOMMY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was sixteen and he is proud to say, he found a normal in life. Well as normal as it can get with a fox hybrid friend soulmates and Quakity, but he can handle very weird surprises unexpectedly well now that all the weirdness was uncovered.</p><p>Wilbur was sixteen when he thought that his life was finally going well for him.</p><p>Wilbur was sixteen and watching the news at a sleepover when a missing person report came on.</p><p>Wilbur was sixteen when his eleven year old soulmate got kidnapped by a child rapist and murderer.</p><p>He didn’t notice the tears that had silently made their way down his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh my god, I hope he gets out ok.” Niki said, there was a chorus of agrement. A choked son escaped his lips and heads turned towards him.</p><p>“Will! Are you ok whats wrong?” Fundy rushed over to him.</p><p>“Th-thats- thats Tommy. Tommys been kidnapped.” another sob racked through his body as those around him tensed and shed tears of their own.  </p><p>“Well let's go.” Quality said after his tears ran out.</p><p>“We’re not going anywhere! Tommy is in danger, Wilbur needs us.” Jack defended from his position at Nikis' side.</p><p>“Oh I thought we were going to go get Tommy sorry my bad, pussies.”</p><p>His head snapped up, “I’m starting the car we leave in forty.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Eret ended up driving being responsible and he didn’t have any little kids to switch out with so it was less risky. Though the road to decide who was driving was long, the only thing they agreed on was that Wilbur Jack and Quakity weren’t allowed to drive. Jack and  Wilbur both had twelve year old soulmates and no one trusted Quakity with a steering wheel. When they asked Fundy he said he couldn’t concentrate with Ace screaming at him and that he was fighting to keep control.</p><p> So after Niki declined the offer Eret was left to drive with Wilbur in the passenger seat Quakity and Niki in the back seats and Fundy bundled in blankets he grabbed before they left so he could calm himself and Ace with a hastily made nest in the large trunk. Jack drew the short stick and was squished in between Niki and Quakity (and his fat ass)</p><p>“Fundy you good? Is Ace letting up?” Eret asked looking through the mirror at the front.</p><p>“I have a raging headache and I’m hyper aware of everything but other than that i’m good.”</p><p>“Do you want some advil?”</p><p>He saw Fundy pop up and then stumble down again clutching his head.</p><p>“I don’t think that will help. He wants your guys scents? I think? So can you guys give me your hoodies or jackets, maybe it will help.” Fundy said, he sounded stressed and confused which matched most of their moods but it must have been harder dealing with someone else's as well. Eret passed his and his own hoodies back to Quakity and he passed all three of theirs to Fundy. He chirped happily when he got handed them, he didn’t even make an excuse about Ace he just went about his nest rearranging, and a couple minutes later a sigh of contentment signaled the stop of the rustling. </p><p>It was surprising how fast he got used to the hybrid over the past year, but then again they’ve been friends for years, and they live in a world of soulmates.</p><p>He suddenly remembered why the were in the car almost speeding down the highway to get to the other side of brighton and his heart sped up and tensed, and his breathing as uneven, and then his thoughts scattered, and he couldn’t see and this was not what the car seat felt a moment ago, and then he realised his hands were tied and wow that smelled bad. He must have switched with Tommy to be in these conditions. </p><p>“Hey little bird, are you finally awake? I’ve been waiting for awhile.” a male voice echoed through the room, shooting spikes of pain through his aching temple. It must have been Tommy’s, now his, kidnapper. He was scared, terrified even, he didn’t know what he would do to him, or Tommy's body.</p><p>“I-I I’m not Tommy, you can’t do anything to me or Tommy bitch. I won’t let you.” he said loudly into probably thin air, it was a weak attempt at bravery and with how his voice shook and broke he doubted it did anything.</p><p>The blindfold was untied by nimble fingers behind his head, it didn’t make much of a difference with how dark it was, but he still made a point to look around.</p><p>“I don’t care who is in the body, plus Wilbur Soot,” he flinched, how did they know his name? “I think I’ll have more fun like this anyway, Judging by how scared you look.” he could feel a presence step in front of him and he flinched. The man's hand was gripping his hair, ripping a cry of pain from him.</p><p>“Now birdie lets teach you how to behave.” He felt his eyes widen when hands started tugging clothes off him and despite his pleads, he was not getting out of this one.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tommy was nervous, there was a nice car following his path home. He tried to go faster but it was a car, he wasn’t going to outrun it. He ended up taking the back alleys to avoid the roads all together, a big mistake for a big man that was.</p><p>He was about five minutes from his house when footsteps were behind him, three and a half when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, three when a metal baseball bat hit him in the shoulder and caused his temple to collide heavily with brick walls.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When he woke up his head was pounding and he couldn’t see or move, he could hear someone moving about.</p><p>“What the fuck…?”</p><p>He was torn between being very scared or just very confused, he could barely form a coherent thought and he could feel panic flaring up in his throat, but he also had no idea where he was, what happened, why he was tied up and blindfolded, or why it smelled like someone's dreams were rotting. </p><p>Thankfully (?) he didn’t have to deal with the last two for very long because he switched out, he took a moment to breathe and gather his no longer concussed thoughts. </p><p>He was jostled suddenly and he let out a very manly screech.</p><p>“Dude, you ok? That wasn’t a very big bump.” he looked up and saw a road ahead of him, he was in a car.</p><p>“Why are you driving so badly?” he asked, crossing his arms and settling into the leather car seat.</p><p>“Oh did his majesty come to visit?” He heard from the back of the car he looked back fully intending to insult whoever dare mock TommyInnit but stopped when he didn’t see the person who made the comment.</p><p>“Who the fuck said that bastards?” </p><p>There was some rustling a hiss of pain and Fundy popped up from the trunk.</p><p>“Just me, good ol Fundy.”</p><p>He stared, Fundy had ears that clearly weren’t human sitting on top of his head.</p><p>“Fundy, you have cat ears… are you actually a furry?”</p><p>Fundys hands shot to his head and he ducked back down.</p><p>“Okay this is clearly not Techno. Who are you?” Eret questioned turning his stupid sunglasses towards him.</p><p>“What do you mean? How could you not recognize the great TommInnit?”</p><p>The car was silent, except for the growing tension that he swears he can hear.</p><p>“Thomas, I’d think with your situation you would mention that sooner.” came Erets strained reply. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and his gaze was locked right in front of him.</p><p>“Um… my situation? What being cramped in a car with all of you guys?”</p><p>It was apparently the wrong answer because he could hear Quakity shift nervously.</p><p>“Where were you when you switched Thomas.”</p><p>“Uh why are you mad? I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>“Answer the question” Eret turned to him and he withered under the gaze.</p><p>“I have no idea I couldn’t see, but it smelled horrible and someone was there, I can’t remember very well, I think I had a concussion. My head ached and I couldn’t think, but it’s fine I was probably being pranked by one of my friends or something.” he waved it off they were all being weird and serious and he was starting to think something was wrong.</p><p>“You were kidnapped Tommy, you’ve been declared missing.” Quality said quietly.</p><p>That was definitely means to worry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna write another chapter before this one but I couldn't think of any ideas, please give me suggestions TvT</p><p> </p><p>~Quillz</p><p> </p><p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~</p><p>There has been no new additions to our family, let us all throw eggs at Terrence in anger</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This took a long time, sorry. I wanted to have a Sapnap chapter but I had no ideas, but it's done and next chapter the plot resumes. thank you for your patience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap liked to think he was an interesting person, what with his fiery personality or the flirty comments he threw at everyone he came in contact with. His soulmates made him doubt the effort he put into those traits. </p>
<p>There was George who was colour blind, oblivious, and so fun to mess with. Then there was Dream. Dream was a mystery, it was exciting but so frustrating. First he lived in some kind of child military camp, he wears a mask all the time, he refuses to tell him anything about himself besides basic knowledge but everytime they switch he finds lime green sticky notes littering the surfaces of his room. Flirty comments and questions (with smiley or winky faces) on each one.</p>
<p>Dream who was probably chillin with his parents while he struggled to understand what the fuck was happening.</p>
<p>He was in a forest, that much was obvious, and when he switched he was in a tree. That wasn’t a problem because he promptly fell out of it. </p>
<p>He groaned and rubbed the side of his head, the mask Dream wore was dislodged slightly blocking most of his sight. There was the sound of leaves crunching before the back of the green hoodie he was wearing was pulled back with a yell of triumph. </p>
<p>“Hah! Finally, I'm so good at this. I’m the first person to ever beat you in manhunt, how does it feel to be beat in the one thing your best at?”</p>
<p>“Wow, the only thing I’m best at? You’d think with my unrelenting charm and improv I’d be at least good at more than one thing.” he said sarcastically, yanking his hood out of the person's hand. He adjusted the mask in time to see the look of utter confusion on the kids face.</p>
<p>“Ummmmm..?” he looked behind him nervously and started playing with his red and orange sleeve. </p>
<p>“Sorry that was rude, my name is Sapnap and I want to know why I switched and then fell out of a big ass tree, and why you choked me as soon as you got your hands on me.” he stood up and tried his best to look menacingly while covered in dirt and other foliage. The other kid looked behind him again and this time there was a person walking towards them.</p>
<p>“Mega! Dream switched, what do I do?” He yelled at the approaching kid. Mega seemed very disappointed with both of them  from what he could see with a green scarf covering half his face.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, forgot.” he turned back to Sapnap, “I’m TapL, the best in the world. And that is Mega, he’s mute but don’t worry it’s pretty easy to tell when someone is done with your shit.” TapL smiled at him with a bright look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You live outside the institute right? So you wouldn’t know what manhunt is, all you really need to know is that Dream is undefeated. I think it's one of the only things Technoblade is worse at, though he never tried so I wouldn’t know.” TapL kept rambling on while he and Mega trailed behind.</p>
<p>He wasn’t really paying attention which is probably why he tripped over his own feet onto the pavement. He sat on his knees ignoring how TapL was now dead silent.</p>
<p>“Did you catch him? Or is he just pouty.” he looked up, the guy looked like he was wearing a police like outfit but had a red flannel over it.</p>
<p>“Dream has switched. We brought him back.” it surprised him how much excitement was drained out of the words.</p>
<p>The man nodded in understanding. “I assume you are Sapnap. I’m Bagan Canadian, welcome to the spring camp.” he helped Sapnap up and waved the other two off.</p>
<p>“You probably know protocol by now-”</p>
<p>“Ya ya, you're going to lock me in a dark room until your champion comes back.” Bagan winced at the bitter words.</p>
<p>“If we were talking about champions I think most would say Technoblade, and this is the spring camp. We don’t exactly have a room for you, so you’ll be sitting in a lit room that's heavily guarded.” He guessed that was better than the dark cold room but the fact he was guarded never sat right with him.</p>
<p>Bagan opened the door to a lobby looking area and led him down a busy hallway, at the end of it was a single door that two guards were standing in front of.</p>
<p>“Here you are. I think there is someone else in there too so you won't be lonely”</p>
<p>He went through the doorway silently and the door closed and locked behind him. There was another kid in there as said, he was short with dark hair. He was also wearing a bright cyan sweater with a derp face on the hood. He was muttering to himself and pacing. </p>
<p>“Well hello there.” he sat down on one of the many benches and didn’t even try not to laugh when the other fell.</p>
<p>“You muffin! You scared me!” he blinked. Muffin?</p>
<p>“Muffin?” </p>
<p>“That's what I said!” he stared blankly, this guy was either an idiot or just really innocent.</p>
<p>“Why did you say that? Do you like not swear or something?” </p>
<p>“Swearing is bad!” </p>
<p>“You’re weird, anyway my name is Sapnap and I can say fuck.”</p>
<p>“Language!” The kid seemed very disturbed by that for probably a weird reason, either way he was wheezing with laughter. “I’m Badboyhalo, and you can call me bad if you want.” He laughed harder.</p>
<p>“Badboyhalo? You don’t even curse! That's so ironic.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I picked it, my parents were creative. That's all.” Bad sat next to him on the bench chair thing. “You’re Dream's soulmate right?” Sapnap nodded.</p>
<p>“What’s your soulmates name?”</p>
<p>“Skeppy.”</p>
<p>He smiled, he could use more interactions like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit shorter than usual because i liked how it sounded at the end and didn't think it needed anymore. :) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
<p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>AssassinElf15<br/>theClary</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Why can't happy endings be free pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shout out to anyone who said that Techno would beat up the kidnapper. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t very rare for Technoblade to be in trouble. He usually followed the rules and the orders, it was mostly to beat up that person, protect that one. The times he got in trouble were very severe. </p><p>This time was different, he hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary, yet he was being escorted to the room. Not the switching one, the punishment one. It was considerably worse.</p><p>They sat him down in a chair.</p><p>“Can I know what this is about?” he asked boredly, trying to mask the mounting anxiety. </p><p>“You will know soon enough. Follow orders and be passive and nothing will happen to you.” the guard who he recognised as Pat, or Popular Mmos, said.</p><p>“Am I going on a mission or something?” Pat was bustling around, looking for something.</p><p>“No, we are going to test a forced switch on you.” he said plainly, holding up a VR looking headset. He didn’t like the sound of a forced switch.</p><p>“Why does it need to be me?”</p><p>Pat smiled sadly, “I’m sorry, Stampy should be there to explain. Please try to understand.”, the headset was placed over his eyes, he felt Pat adjust something on the back. There was suddenly a bright flash of light, blinding him. He felt himself flinch violently but he couldn’t move much. His ears were bombarded with sounds, whispers, alarms and high pitched screams. Before his eyes the whites screen merged into a messed up optical illusion making him want to hit his head against a wall and vomit. It was a couple minutes of literal hell before it all stopped and he blacked out.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>His head hurt, he felt like he was full of energy but if he moved he would pass out. He blinked blearily, it was dark but not enough to completely mask his surroundings. It looked like a warehouse, definitely not somewhere in the institute. </p><p>Someone rounded a corner coming into his line of sight.</p><p>“Stampy….?” </p><p>The person turned towards him and in the slowly lightening room he saw their face breaking into a slight smile.</p><p>“Hello Technoblade! We’ve been waiting for awhile for you to wake up.” Stampy set down the box he was carrying down and headed over to him, “We were worried that you wouldn’t wake up, and I’m sorry about what Lippy did. I couldn’t stop him.” </p><p>Stampy continued to ramble apologies and worries while untying the rope that tied his arms and legs together.</p><p>“Stampy.” Stampy stopped, “where am I and what the hell is going on?”</p><p>He locked gazes with him and refused to look away. There was some clanging and a yell to hurry up.</p><p>“I’ll explain on the way.” With that Stampy gestured for Techno to follow him to a car van thing. </p><p>Once he was in and settled, well as much as you could be when you just got seizured and then passed out, he turned towards Stampy for an explanation. Said man let out a long sigh.</p><p>“You have three soulmates, yes?” </p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Well the more soulmates you have, the more you switch. The big man noticed you, the institute's prized champion, was being switched out more and more lately. He didn’t like that. So he sent Lippy to get one of your soulmates.”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“That’s all really, they want to have one of your soulmates out of the picture. We forced you to switch with Tommy so we could get him to the institute without much problem.”</p><p>“That’s all? I thought something was wrong.” He saw Stampy give him an understanding smile from the corner of his eye. </p><p>So he won’t switch with Tommy anymore, that's fine, though he wished it was Wilbur so he could get away from his nerd friends, but this was fine. He would probably miss Tubbo though. That small kid knew more about him than anyone else. He managed to break all of his walls with his chaotic, but calm demeanour. He almost didn’t mind.</p><p>“You don’t care about soulmates?”</p><p>“Yup, don’t need ‘em.”</p><p>Stampy chuckled a bit.</p><p>“I thought the same thing when I was in the institute. I thought soulmates were stupid, well that was what I told myself at least. I was scared, scared that the person destined to love me wouldn’t. It was dumb of course, now I wish I had tried a bit more to contact my soulmate.” Stampy’s smile turned sad, “They died before I said a single word to them. It’s a wonder how much you can miss someone you’ve never met.” He shifted uncomfortably while Stampy looked into nothing with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Stampy inhaled deeply and turned back to him. “Moral of the story, you have soulmates for a reason. You might not know the reason yet, but you will. Protect them, you will never know how much you really care.”</p><p>The truck lurched. </p><p>“We’re here! Move your asses and wrap up your pointless motivational speeches, the boss wants to see Technoblade as soon as he switches back.” Lippy yelled from the front.</p><p>“Got it, and it’s not pointless!”</p><p>He followed Stampy out to meet Lippy, the short brunet scoffing at them and leading them into the institute’s back doors.</p><p>They reached a room he recognised, the room he was forced to switch in. Lippy opened the door for him and Stampy did not follow him inside.</p><p>“Fuck you guys, he definitely cares, hes my soulmate!” he heard an enraged yell come from a side door he didn’t notice his first time there. He took a long breath before opening the door.</p><p>Three heads turned towards him.</p><p>“See I told you he would rescue me!” He met his own eyes. They had more emotion than he felt his entire life. It was weird.</p><p>“Hullo. I’d like to get my body back before I see the boss.” He saw Tommy's face fall.</p><p>“Cool, so Pat says you just have to touch him or something so I’m going to restrain you so he doesn’t like, bruise my nose.” Dan the diamond minecart (that looks so bad i’m so sorry) stood up and walked behind him.</p><p>“Sweet, am I allowed to leave right away or are there some first touch side effects I should know about?” He looked back to a Tommy that wouldn’t look in his direction.</p><p>“You will feel warm and content but that's all I know about.” Pat stood up and started to untie the restraints on the chair. He approached the chair and he smirked when Tommy looked up at him.</p><p>“If you thought I would care about you, you really don’t know me.” he reached out and poked him in the nose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Lippy is a rapist and murderer, he joined the institute after he escaped jail. I would've loved to have Techno beat up some folks but for plot stuff that can't happen, sorry.</p><p> </p><p>~Quillz</p><p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>FairytailFreakout</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Techno might be crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno needs to get his shit together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took the normal few seconds of disorientation and then he was promptly punched.</p><p>“You bastard, you’re supposed to be my soulmate! You’re supposed to care about me!” He looked up and rubbed his nose.</p><p>“If that's true you should care about me but look where we are. Stop being naive, who would want to be your soulmate?” He snarled at Tommy as he was quickly restrained and dragged away by Dan.</p><p>“Phew, that kid was the worst.” Pat said to him as he finished untying him from the chair.</p><p>“I’ve never actually met him, but I’ll take your word for it.” He stood up, “Say hi to Jen for me.”</p><p>“Will do.” Pat waved as he left towards the cafeteria.</p><p>The hallway near the cafeteria had a bunch of people whispering to each other. It stopped when the first person spotted him.</p><p>“Techno! What happened to your nose? Does it have anything to do with the kid that was dragged down here cursing your name?” He internally facepalmed, Tommy the idiot probably alerted the entire camp that he was back.</p><p>“Tommy hit me.” he pushed himself past the bulk of the crowd.</p><p>Skeppy ran after him, “Is that the blonde kid?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why’d he hit you? And who is he? I’ve never seen him.”</p><p>“Go away Skeppy.” He clenched his fists.</p><p>“Where are you going? We aren’t usually allowed this far down the agent corridor.”</p><p>“Skeppy, leave me alone.” He practically hissed at him.</p><p>“I’m just curious it’s not fair that you know who that kid is and stuff, I just want in on the secrets.”</p><p>“Skeppy.” it was a warning.</p><p>Attack him. Spill blood. Paint the walls red! Blood for the Blood God!</p><p>The voices spilled into his head trying to convince him to do something, or more precise kill something.</p><p>“Just tell me I’ll keep my mouth shut!”</p><p>“Skeppy i’m warning you, this is not gonna end well for you if you keep following me.”</p><p>The voices were screaming, chanting and ignoring them was getting much harder than usual.</p><p>“Techno don’t be a pussy, it’ll be fine, I promise I won’t tell anyone!”</p><p>He turned to face Skeppy and relished in the way his face dropped and he started to sputter apologies nervously.</p><p>Yes! Kill. Kill the mortal. Blood, we need blood!</p><p>“It’s too late to apologize and for your information that kid is my bitch ass soulmate so fuck off unless you want to talk to the boss with me.”</p><p>The voices screamed at him and he almost doubled over in pain. Skeppy must have seen the barely contained bloodlust in his eyes because he turned tail and power walked back down the hall. </p><p>He dragged his hands down his face in frustration. The voices were never quiet per se, but they were on a streak of being docile. Mostly just mocking him or saying nonsense that he suspected wasn’t english. Now he had a pounding headache and a new problem. </p><p>He could feel it, the way sometimes he would find himself reaching for a sword that wasn't there whenever Dream entered his sights, the way combat training was the only thing that calmed them down. The voices were getting stronger, they were gaining more influence over him.</p><p>He was scared.</p><p>He straightened himself and derailed his train of thought as soon as the fancy oak doors of the institute's highest ranking official. He mentaly prepared himself for whatever would happen.</p><p>“Welcome Technoblade.” He flinched at the deep voice.</p><p>“It’s an honour sir.” He kept his eyes trained on the floor in front of the desk, resisting any urge to look up or assess his surroundings.</p><p>“Please look me in the eye, it's a sign of respect and I would like to think I am to be respected.” He looked up, up into the glowing eyes of the institute's founder and leader, up into the glowing eyes of herobrine.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir.” </p><p>“Common mistake, now you must have an idea of why you are here.” </p><p>He nodded curtly. “Something to do with the kidnapping of my soulmate I assume.”</p><p>“Yes, we can’t have our greatest potential being switched all the time. So we decided to get one of them out of the way.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do with him?”</p><p>“Nothing if you behave.” </p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>The man in front of him chuckled, “You will. That is if it comes to that which I doubt it will, you’re such a perfect soldier.” Too ominus for his liking but he can’t exactly speak up to his boss.</p><p>“Thank you, it means the world.” He tried to convey as much sarcasm he could with his face.</p><p>“Be prepared, you’re being deployed. Find Lippy, he'll get you the information you need.” He almost got whiplash from how fast he got down to business, “Remember your mission, don't stray from it or you will find out what we will be doing to Tommy. Dismissed” </p><p>He gave a little nod of his head and backed up to the door and pushed through it still facing a manic grin the whole way through until the door closed and blocked his view. </p><p>Scary man.</p><p>He would have snorted if he wasn’t still pretending he wasn’t hearing voices like a crazy person.</p><p>He shook himself and tried in vain to shove his anxiety into the ever growing ‘problems to ignore’ pile.</p><p>So he was getting deployed, huh. He assumed that meant he was leaving institute property since he phrased it like they won’t be able to watch him as strictly as they do here.</p><p>He entered the cafeteria to just a few people milling around finishing food or chatting with friends. Unfortunately the two people he never wanted to see were watching him enter.</p><p>He groaned and sat as far away from anyone as possible and tried to finish his meal as quickly as possible without looking weird.</p><p>“Made another enemy?” he turned and almost concussed himself on a familiar porcelain mask he had cracked too many times to count.</p><p>Blood &gt;:) Blood for the blood god </p><p>“It’s none of your business.” The voices were already getting to the point of headache.</p><p>Dream sat down beside him and propped his head on his closed fist.</p><p>Cocky bastard. Stab him!</p><p>“I think it's my business if my rival has a weakness I can exploit. A.e, another person who hates you.”</p><p>He snorted, “I doubt you’d be able to find him.”</p><p>“How do you know him then?”</p><p>“Again, my business not yours.”</p><p>“Fine.” Dream got up and he let out a relieved breath that was sucked back in as soon as Dream called Skeppy over to them. “Skeppy, know anything about the kid that was being dragged through here?”</p><p>He glared at Skeppy trying to convey that he would end his bloodline if he didn't keep his mouth sealed tight.</p><p>Skeppy much to his disdain did not, and spouted everything he knew about it to Dream.</p><p>“He’s your soulmate? And you’re letting them keep him here to do whatever they want with him? The people here aren’t very nice if you haven't noticed, what are waiting for? What's your master plan to save Tommy?”</p><p>He studied Dream for any signs of mockery but he seemed genuinely confused and angry.</p><p>“What do you mean? I don’t care about him, he's a brat and I’ve never even talked to him before. Why would I care?” </p><p>Big sad ;’(</p><p>Both Dream and Skeppy looked taken aback.</p><p>“He’s your soulmate! It’s the whole point to care about them! I don’t know more about my soulmate than his name and I would die for the idiot!” Skeppy hissed at him and then stalked off. He rolled his eyes at his mashed potatoes. </p><p>“Dude what the hell, your soulmate is your one ticket out of this place, why would you let them take him?”</p><p>“Soulmates are bullshit. I don’t want to escape or get out. You can daydream about whoever had the misfortune of being your soulmate but I refuse to let feelings control me.”</p><p>Dream gaped at him and continued to stare at the place he was sitting at even as he stormed out away.</p><p>He didn’t care about people, it's his whole thing! He wouldn't hesitate to kill Tommy himself.</p><p>Lies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im very sorry this took so long to write! In the middle of story boarding I changed it completely and had to redo it entirely, again im sorry i'll try to do better in the future! </p><p>On a side note I received a piece of fan art earlier this week an lemme tell you I legit cried. I love you guys so much, thank you for all the support and if you make fan art please give me a link.</p><p>~Quillz</p><p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+!<br/>EspeonFlame</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Phil supremacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Low-key forgot Phil existed for a bit. I looked at my outline and was like 'holy shit I'm supposed to be doing Phil stuff rn'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza Minecraft was worried, and very, very sick. His roommate, Pete was trying his best to make him comfortable, it was hard with how busy he was, sweet nonetheless.</p>
<p>He was laying on their couch and was watching cartoons lost in his mind, daydreaming about wings and baby zombies (?).</p>
<p>“Phil you gotta eat something!” Pete was pushing a bowl of chicken soup in front of him, “you haven’t eaten since you got up!”</p>
<p>He snapped out of his stupor quickly forgetting the Endlantis that was stuck in his head. As soon as he comprehended the situation he groaned and sunk deeper into his blanket cocoon.</p>
<p>“I’ll eat when my body stops dying.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t eat you will waste away, now eat.” Pete shoved the bowl into his hands as soon as he untucked them and he reluctantly started slowly eating the soup.</p>
<p>“Being sick fucking sucks.” He said bitterly through the mouthful of soup.</p>
<p>“You know you're sick because your body couldn't handle how stressed you were right?” Pete sighed and settled in beside him, “I mean I can’t blame you bet still, you gotta chillax sometimes.”</p>
<p>He grimaced, “Never say ‘chillax’ ever again.”</p>
<p>Pete just laughed at him. “Maybe you’ll switch out today and I can entertain your lovely soulmates with my stories of conquest!”</p>
<p>“That would be awesome right about now.” They laughed until he started coughing again.</p>
<p>Pete ended up snuggled right beside despite his protests. He wasn’t paying much attention to what he was saying but it was nice. He mentally reminded himself to savour these little moments before slipping back into another daydream. This one with pain and a destiny feeling of guilt. He could faintly hear begging and screams before he was fishing with someone familiar.</p>
<p>“So I did some research and I think hot dogs are in the taco category.” He almost choked on his utter confusion.</p>
<p>“Ah! I’m so sorry I thought you were zoned out in your own world!” Pete sat up and made sure he wasn’t dead or dying before slumping back into him.</p>
<p>“I was until you spouted some hot dog bullshit.” He laughed at the dramatic pout that covered Pete's face.</p>
<p>“I’m moving out if you don’t start appreciating my presence.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, my sleepless nights! How will I go on.” He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“If you weren’t sick I would beat your ass.” </p>
<p>“If I switch you can totally beat my ass, the little shits deserve it.” He was partially cut off by a yawn that left him even more bleary.</p>
<p>“Do think you’re gonna switch?”</p>
<p>He leaned back and closed his eyes with an exaggerated stretch.</p>
<p>“Probably, got the feeling y’know?”</p>
<p>“Yup. You should rest, I'll be here when you’re back.”</p>
<p>He reached over and patted Pete on the face, “I’m counting on it.”</p>
<p>He let himself relax totally and he was out.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When he woke up it was dark out, that or Pete had the decency to turn the lights and television off.</p>
<p>He sat up groggily. </p>
<p>He got hit with one of those dizzy spells when you sit up too fast and your vision goes dark for a few seconds and when he blinked it away he was in a different living room.</p>
<p>There was a Wii controller in his hands and people were screaming at someone for cheating.</p>
<p>He looked up and on the screen was a split four way Mario kart match.</p>
<p>“Wilbur did you finally give up after witnessing my celestial skills?” He turned towards the voice and was met with a cocky Fundy.</p>
<p>“I have a feeling Will was beating you.” A Couple extra eyes were on him. “I’m glad Will isn’t sick though, I was dying.” </p>
<p>“Phil right? Wanna play with us? If not, Niki is next in line.” Jack called over the sounds of button smashing.</p>
<p>He handed the controller to Niki and opted to just watch the matches.</p>
<p>It was nice being around L’manberg, just chilling.</p>
<p>“Hey Eret I’m home.” A door closed and Tubbo collapsed right in Erets lap.</p>
<p>“Hey bud, where were you?” He manoeuvred Tubbo on his lap so he could still destroy Fundy, Niki and Jack at Mario kart.</p>
<p>“Well I was hanging out with Purpled after school and then I zoned out while walking home and it's a Friday… an-and-” The mood dropped significantly, Eret dropped the controller to comfort a now crying Tubbo.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, we’re here for you always will be.”</p>
<p>He looked around in confusion, Niki looked close to tears and everyone else just oozed of depression, “I don’t want to interrupt but I feel like I’m missing something important. Is Tubbo ok?”</p>
<p>Niki looked at him with sympathy, sympathy he didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“Sorry Phil, I forgot you don’t know, and I think it’s better if it stays that way.” </p>
<p>He tried not to look too harshly at her.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me… I just kinda thought you trusted me but it’s fine, when you’re ready.” He slumped backwards into the bean bag.</p>
<p>“We do trust you, of course we do! It’s a sensitive matter.” Fundy butted in. It stung but he could understand it.</p>
<p>A familiar wave of numbness spread through him and he was back on his couch, feeling significantly better since the last time he was in his body.</p>
<p>He flinched when Hamilton loudly entered his ears.</p>
<p>He could hear Pete bustling around the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Petey I’m back, turn this down please!” </p>
<p>“Stop calling me that!” the music turned off.</p>
<p>He got up, internally crying at the loss of heat, and watched from the dinner table as Pete made some mystery meal.</p>
<p>“Was it Wilbur again?” </p>
<p>Pete paused, “Yep, he wouldn’t stop whining until he gotta blast Hamilton.”</p>
<p>He sighed, it was weird to go this long with only switching with Wilbur. It had only been two weeks but it felt like the universe was trying to tell him that he couldn’t be involved in whatever was happening with Tubbo and Wilbur and probably his other soulmates. He was frustrated and worried that he wasn't helping with something he could if he knew what was happening but everyone refused to tell him.</p>
<p>What could be so wrong that fate themselves was keeping him away from it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D have this! Thank you all for 25k+ hits it's an honour to be so successful in fan-fiction means.</p>
<p>UHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>~Quillz</p>
<p>~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~<br/>antarctic_empire_technoblade </p>
<p>(Also shout out to FairyTaleFreakout for their amazing performance on the Quest of patience TM)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Operation stfcmc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I uhh got a bit carried with the Techno part.... sorry I um- have a-... sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was starting to feel like his luck had run dry. Up until this point everything had been going well, near perfect. Then his best friend and honorary soulmate got kidnapped. </p><p>Tommy had been missing for one and a half weeks. One and a half weeks of crying worry and trying to not break down completely. He had been spending more time with Purpled than ever before, Purpled helped him forget no matter how guilty it made him feel after.</p><p>So that's where he was squished in a chair with his soulmate, hacking into security cameras of random places. For a small refreshing time he wasn’t constantly thinking about Tommy.</p><p>“Ew! He’s picking his nose!” Purpled pointed to the corner of the gas station they were currently watching where, low and behold, a kid was picking his nose and wiping it on shelves.</p><p>“Gross, he could at least wipe it on his own clothes.” Tubbo agreed</p><p>“Go to the next one!” Purpled leaned his head on his shoulder and whined.</p><p>He laughed, “What should I try?”</p><p>Purpled thought for a moment, “You know it would be funny if there's a place that's just ‘institute’ so try that.”</p><p>He went away on Purpled’s light up keyboard. </p><p>“Holy shit! There’s actually an institute named institute!” He leaned forward in the chair when he got through the last line of code. (fun fact I code as a hobby)</p><p>“There's like a billion security cameras!” They descended into hysterical laughter as they went through some corridors with increasingly more intimidating guards lining the walls.</p><p>“Go to the interrogation room, it's gonna be hilarious.” He flashed Purpled a grin and then followed his instruction.</p><p>They both paused immediately when the feed started.</p><p>“...Tubbo?” He couldn’t respond, right in front of him was Tommy. He was strapped to a chair that was sitting at a table. He looked angry.</p><p>“Tubbo are you okay?”</p><p>Tubbo shushed him and unmuted the camera.</p><p>“Fuck you bitches! You think strapping me to a chair will intimidate me? Well you're wrong!” He heard Tommy yell, he almost started crying right then and there but held it in. This was more important.</p><p>The door on the opposite side of Tommy opened and through stepped a tall, strong looking man. With bright pink hair.</p><p>“Why are you here?” The pink man sighed.</p><p>“I’m here because you cussed out Lissy. That's a jerk move, she's nice.” Pinkie sat down opposite of Tommy.</p><p>Tommy scoffed, “I’m being held prisoner. I think I can do whatever I want.”</p><p>“With that mindset it’ll just get worse y’know.”</p><p>“Sorry if i’m a bit self destructive after I find out my soulmate doesn’t want me, I got kidnapped, borderline tortured and dear Technoblade, the food here is shit.” Tommy spat. He caught a well g=hidden flinch from pinkie.</p><p>“Tommy, do you really want me as your soulmate anyway?” </p><p>“Is that Tommy's soulmate? What the-”</p><p>“Purpled shut up.” He would regret it later right now was not the time for questions, it was the time for listening. He started screen recording.</p><p>Tommy looked uncharacteristically offended, “If we’re soulmates it’s for a good reason, but now that I know you’re a dick no I don't. I’m only friends with alpha males.” Technoblade took his turn to scoff.</p><p>“I’m not surprised. I don’t need a soulmate, you all are probably all ‘we love each other oh my god!’ I don’t need to be a part of that. You don’t want me there, trust me.”</p><p>Tommy let out an offended noise, “Excuse you I am an amazing soulmate! And I’m not all ‘we love each other’ I just want support and stuff.”</p><p>“If you’re such a good soulmate, why do you doubt fate's decision to put us together?”</p><p>“I don’t you’re just a dick head.”</p><p>The feed cut out.</p><p>He realised tears were streaming down his face.</p><p>“Tubbo?”</p><p>He choked back a sob, “He’s okay. He’s alive. I can track the feed to a location!”</p><p>He was full on crying now, from happiness or other, he couldn't tell.</p><p>“We might find him Purpled, we might save him!” He wrapped his arms around Purpled sobbing into his shoulder, “Our Tommy will be okay.” </p><p>He didn’t see Purpleds look of sadness of dying hope.</p><p>He forgot that every description of Technoblades whereabouts was ‘a child military camp’. </p><p>He forgot that Wilbur ended up getting stabbed.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Technoblade, for once couldn’t squash down the sliver of hope that planted itself deep inside him.</p><p>‘Soulmates are chosen for a reason’</p><p>‘If we’re soulmates it’s for a good reason’</p><p>The voices have never been so loud. They weren’t chanting for blood. They were telling him that he did care, that his soulmates want him. That they would if you helped Tommy.</p><p>It was so frustrating he wanted to cry. He didn’t want to feel anything for these strangers.</p><p>You do, you dense fuck.</p><p>He didn’t want to be in a safe place where he didn’t have to fight. Fighting fulfilled him. It calmed the voices.</p><p>He thought about the warm feeling he got when Tubbo ranted about bees or flowers or anything really, when Wilbur's friends tried to invite him into their group.</p><p>Help Tommy.</p><p>No, it’s not worth it, he’s content with his life.</p><p>You’re not.</p><p>Please, get out of my head!</p><p>Help Tommy.</p><p>Leave!</p><p>He barely noticed the way he was tearing his scalp from how hard he was clutching his hair, blood ran down his face ignored.</p><p>Gentle hands touched his. He didn’t even flinch. They were too loud.</p><p>The hands slowly and carefully pried his fingers from digging into his head, whispering softly. He didn’t know what they were saying.</p><p>He didn’t even hear the voices anymore. He felt like he was floating, he wasn’t conscious, not in his own body. Spectating someone's life.</p><p>He distantly felt himself being rocked to an unfamiliar melody coming from the owner of the hands.</p><p>He snapped back when a voice addressed him clearly.</p><p>“Are you ready for me to take care of your head?” He slowly lifted his head, “That's great can you keep doing that please?”</p><p>He felt like a baby, but the voices were gone.</p><p>He held the woman's gaze as she reached down to clasp his hands.</p><p>“When I was younger I was obsessed with mythology, specifically Greek. One of my favourite stories is the story of Theseus.” He watched dimly and she cleaned the blood off his hands, “He was the one to lay the Minotaur. He was the heir to Athens but was the son of Poseidon and lived in a small town nearby. When he was about sixteen his mother sent him to Athens. The route to Athens was rich with bandits and thieves.”</p><p>He winced and she disinfected the cuts on his fingertips.</p><p>“Each one he came across would try to kill him one way or another, but Theseus was a strong demigod and defeated each by using their own methods against them.”</p><p>She started using a wet cloth to clean his hair. It was gentle but when every she tugged on a hair too hard it would send a spark of pain through his head.</p><p>“When he got to Athens he joined the fourteen teenagers heading to Knossos to enter the Minotaur's labyrinth.”</p><p>He faintly realised that it was Jen who was helping him.</p><p>“When he got there one of king Midas’s daughters fell in love and didn’t want him to die, so she gave him a special string that would lead him out of the labyrinth once he killed the Minotaur.”</p><p>Jen went back to just holding his hands in hers.</p><p>“In the end he completed his task and sailed home a hero.” He looked Jen in the eye.</p><p>“Hey Tech.” She smiled softly at him.</p><p>“Why do you help me like this?” </p><p>She squeezed his hands, “Because you don’t deserve this.”</p><p>“How bad was it.”</p><p>“You were unresponsive for a while and you made eye contact after fifteen minutes.”</p><p>He winced, “Record breakin times.”</p><p>She chuckled, “We’re gonna hafta cut your hair to make sure your head heals correctly.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and leaned into her warm embrace.</p><p>“I think I’m going to leave.” he mumbled.</p><p>“For Tommy?”</p><p>He shook his head, “If I’m gonna save someone I have to save myself first.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Make sure to have Theseus level adventures.”</p><p>“I will”, and then I’ll make sure I don’t ruin my chance at soulmates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From this point on updates will be a bit slower for a while cuz I'm gonna be writing a Quakity thing under this series i'll still be posting though :) </p><p>~Quillz</p><p>I have chosen the high road and forgiven Terrence, he may come out of the basement.</p><p>I have reached max child capacity must kick children out to make room.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Q/A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mmm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After much request (seriously so much request) I've come to the decision to do a q/a!</p><p>Leave your questions in the comments and I will answer them in the next day or two.</p><p>:))))))))))))))))))))))))0</p><p>(Also if I cant answer your question because of spoilers I will respond to your comment telling you so)</p><p>HAVE FUN KIDS</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Q/A answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From invertedPineapples:</p>
<p>what is ur least favorite passive mob and why<br/>also<br/>DO YOU LIKE POPSICLES</p>
<p>My least favourite passive mob is probably tropical fish, they are pretty and but useless, and yes I like Popsicle :)</p>
<p>From Leaf_Weasel: </p>
<p>Which version of Minecraft did you enjoy the most and like the least?</p>
<p>I really liked the game before the aquatic update, it was my favourite and anything before the colour update was bland to me.</p>
<p>from A_Concerned_Citizen:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Are the poor suffering soulmates going to get a happy ending and be able to live and be safe?<br/>I just-<br/>I just need to know they'll be alright</p>
<p>Shhhh, shhhh, shhh, it'll be fine. Maybe. I gotta be honest with you I have no idea what the ending is gonna be like.</p>
<p>from Zazakit:</p>
<p>Waffles or Pancakes? :]</p>
<p>Waffles :3</p>
<p>from ame:</p>
<p>i’m not really understanding why tubbo was there when phil switched into wilbur’s body. if tubbo knew the lmanburg crew (through eret i guess) wouldn’t it make sense that tommy and wilbur would’ve met? like they would both recognize tubbo when they switched? </p>
<p>So really what I have going on is that you are more likely to switch when in a stressful or upsetting environment/situation and since Tuboo and Tommy are best friends they aren't usually in stressful situation together, therefore Wilbur hasn't switched when Tubbo was around. The only one to meet Tubbo has been Technoblade because he met up with Tubbo either because of a rare situation where Tommy is stressed, a lucky switch where Tubbo happened to be with Tommy or Tubbo and Techno meet after the initial switch. Plus with a world full of soulmates meeting one becomes less of a top priority.</p>
<p>From SpookySocks:</p>
<p>What has been your favorite part and this whole AU to write/conceptualize?<br/>Who's the character that you enjoy writing the most?</p>
<p>My favourite part of this au to write is the parts where someone is switched and meets whoever their soulmate was with, its usually the easiest part of writing and its super fun!<br/>I don't really have a favourite but I do have ones I do not like writing so they tend to show up less (like Georgenotfound)</p>
<p>From EspeonFlame:</p>
<p>hihi father dearest! just wondering why u started to adopt everyone who reads this fic lol</p>
<p>Honstly its becuase when I was younger my friends always had me as the parent and it kinda became a joke that I was the dad friend and so now I have a lot of children :)</p>
<p>From TheMostChaotic:</p>
<p>How long have you been writing?</p>
<p>As long as I remember! I still have a notebook with a story idea I came up with in second grade, that story is my motivation and I really want to write it into a novel but I'm pretty bad with writing long things. I might configure the concept into a fan-fiction for ao3 but I have no idea. (Btw it was based off a game (roleplay) me and my friends played)</p>
<p>From Lemon:</p>
<p>Just wondering who's soulmates with who? It gets a little confusing</p>
<p>Sorry if my wording is off I wasn't sure how</p>
<p>Techno Phil Wilbur and Tommy</p>
<p>Dream Sapnap and George</p>
<p>Quakity Jschlatt and Karl</p>
<p>Niki and Minx</p>
<p>Bad and Skeppy</p>
<p>Mega and Zelk</p>
<p>Jack manifold and an oc Elijah</p>
<p>Tubbo and Purpled</p>
<p>Thats all I have so far, there might be more but these are the ones at the top of my head.</p>
<p>From Yarik: </p>
<p>Do you have any schedule for your fics? And where can we find you on other websites/platforms/apps? (if, of course, you r xomfortable with it)</p>
<p>I don't have a schedule currently but I might make one, and I'm not very active on any social media or anything, sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun ;v;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. First sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read the end note of this one, its important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was having a good day. Pete was having a good day. They were all having a good day. The main reason being the fact that he decided that it was finally about time he should meet his soulmate in person, he was mostly nervous but excited nonetheless. He was definitely glad Pete was dropping him off on his way to visit his parents, it was nice to have company and he was doing everything to assure him that Wilbur would not in fact hate him.</p><p>“Any last song request before we get there?” Pete nudged him in the shoulder, “We could play Hamilton in honour of Wilbur?”</p><p>He smiled, “That sounds good.”</p><p>The iconic dun dudadada doodoodoodo tune played through the speakers. He bounced his leg to the rhythm and hummed along to Pete's grade a singing.</p><p>They were on the Schyler Sisters when they parked on the side of the street.</p><p>“Excited?”</p><p>He nodded, “And nervous.”</p><p>Pete patted his shoulder, “You’ll be fine. And unless you need morale support I gotta get to my parents so out.” </p><p>“Oh my god.” He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, making sure to slam the door behind him.</p><p>He waved as the car drove away and as soon as it was out of sight he went back to staring at Wilbur's house.</p><p>He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. </p><p>“Someone get the door.” He heard from inside.</p><p>“Not it!” </p><p>“Fine, I’m getting it.” The door swung open and Eret was there.</p><p>“Uh, hello sir what can I do for you?” </p><p>He laughed, “Sir? I never thought I was that old! If you can get Wilbur for me that would be great.”</p><p>Eret nodded and invited him inside.</p><p>“Wilbur someone is here to see you!” He yelled in the direction of the living room.</p><p>“Tell them I’m busy!” Eret sighed.</p><p>“Wilbur get your ass over here!” Eret turned to him and smiled apologetically, “Sorry Wilbur is weird sometimes.”</p><p>“It's fine.” Wilbur turned the corner, then stopped.</p><p>“Phil?” Wilbur ran up to him and jumped at him, almost making him fall over, “Phil!”</p><p>“Hey mate.” They both laughed and Wilbur led him and a confused Eret into the living room.</p><p>The L’manberg crew was chilling in the living room, watching Fundy and Jack battle it out in Just Dance.</p><p>“Hello!” Niki smiled warmly at him, “You’re here for Wilbur?”</p><p>“I am.” He smiled back, somewhat enjoying being a stranger to the group again.</p><p>“Guys, guys, it’s Phil! Philza Minecraft!” Wilbur said excitedly, bouncing on his heels.</p><p>Everything stopped for a moment before he was bombarded by hugs and questions and at one point he was hit in the shoulder with a WII remote.</p><p>“You’re much shorter than I thought you’d be.” Wilbur leaned his elbow on his head.</p><p>“I’m not short, you are just a fucking giant!” He pushed his hand away.</p><p>Wilbur Laughed and beckoned him to sit on the couch with him.</p><p>Fundy and Jack unpaused their game and started aggressively waving their hands around.</p><p>“Guys I can’t get the fucking bowls! Someone needs to come get me some cereal!” Quakitys voice came from the kitchen and Niki got up.</p><p>“I’ll go help him.” </p><p>“Why are you taking a blanket?” he pointed to the large fuzzy blanket Niki had bundled in his arms.</p><p>She threw it around her shoulders, “I’m cold.” </p><p>Wilbur laughed, “C’mon Phil show the lady some respect.”</p><p>He laughed along.</p><p>“It’s so nice to finally meet you, all of these jerks know you and I don’t” Wilbur glared in the direction of his friends.</p><p>“Same, Pete keeps telling me stories of when you are over and it’s kinda sad.”</p><p>“I feel bad for Pete, he has witnessed things that he shouldn’t have to even think about.”</p><p>They fell into very normal feeling small talk, learning more about each other, ganging up on Quakity when he came back with the blanket Niki brought him and refused to take off. It was nice and his face was going to be sore with how much he was grinning, that didn’t stop him though. </p><p>But the author craves chaos so the relative peace had to be broken.</p><p>He heard (and felt) the front door slam open, Fundy jumped ten feet and Quakity looked like he was about to hide under the couch bit other than that no one seemed worried.</p><p>It must be something that happened often, not surprising considering the company he was in.</p><p>Tubbo ran into the room and threw himself onto Eret.</p><p>He was crying, stammering incoherently.</p><p>“Whoa, calm down but what happened?” Eret helped him into a sitting position.</p><p>“Well I, uh well I was over at, at Purpleds and we were messing around and hacking into security cameras and we found this one place just called institute and we thought that was funny so we looked through the security cameras and,” Tubbo took a deep breath, “Before I tell you guys, you need to let me finish before asking questions.”</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>“I found Tommy, he was strapped to a chair and he was yelling, telling them that he wasn’t scared, but he was! I could see it, and then another guy came in and told Tommy that he was his soulmate but he didn’t want to be, and they were arguing but the feed cut out. I’m pretty sure the guy with Tommy was another one of your soulmates, but he was nothing like when I met him. Whenever we talked he was kinda quiet but he wasn’t mean. I tracked the feed, I know where he is.”</p><p>Everyone was silent, most looking at Wilbur.</p><p>“Okay what the fuck?!?!?” Tommy, his soulmate was at the military camp thing and no one thought to tell him, “Since when is Tommy anywhere but where he lives?”</p><p>All eyes were on him, he stared back.</p><p>“If no one is going to explain I am going to assume this is some dumb prank.” He wished it was but he could tell it was the truth, Tommy must have been kidnapped or something.</p><p>“Phil, Tommy has been missing for a month. Tubbo found him.” Wilbur was crying now.</p><p>“Tubbo, you said you could track the location, where is he ?” Fundy had long since abandoned the just dance game, and was now standing awkwardly, along with Jack.</p><p>Tubbo perked up a bit, “He’s close, an hour or so by train, less by car.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, “you had the chance to tell me last time I was here. Why didn’t you tell me? He’s my soulmate too.” </p><p>Wilbur grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen, it wasn’t an angry action though.</p><p>“Listen, I know you must be angry that we didn’t tell you but you gotta understand, we just didn't want you to worry.” Wilbur let go of his arm.</p><p>“I do understand but I still want to know what is wrong with you guys. I’m your soulmate and your friends are as important to me as to you.”</p><p>“Well next time we’ll tell you okay? All I need you to do is not freak out and help us get Tommy out of there.”</p><p>“Fine”, he started to move away, “Next time think.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this far. The important thing I was talking about is that I do not like where this story is going. I feel I moved too much from where I originally wanted this story to go. I'm not abandoning this story, but I think I will re-write it, I think there are to many elements that I have to focus on. My main question is if you guys want me to leave this story up or delete it, keeping in mind that when I re-write it would be almost an entirely different story, hybrids wouldn't exist and it would be more of an high school au with anyone not in the military camp going to one of two schools. It focus much more on the soulmate part of this au. Either way this is the last chapter I will write on this story. Thank you for every read, kudos, comment and bookmark. I'm sorry I can't write this anymore.</p><p>~Quillz</p><p>Thank you everyone of being the best children I could ask for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's out! </p><p>The rewrite is called 23 degrees</p><p>Thank you for all the support</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not an update but a friend suggested I tie up lose ends and basically show all the things I had plans for and stuff so here is a very messy and out of order summary.</p><p>Niki was going to die during/after a failed rescue attempt for Technoblade dream and skeppy, she found Lippy (the guy that kidnapped and no no’ed wilbur/ tommy) and attacked him and got stabbed through the gut, she died the next morning with Minx by her side (very sad)</p><p>Eret was planned to be Herobrine's son that accidentally ran away when he was young and that's why he has glowing eyes.</p><p>After the big rescue almost everyone was going to run to America and either live on Sapnaps relatives farm or their american soulmate.</p><p>The last scene of the story was going to be Ranboo getting a mission to earn the groups trust and infiltrate their ranks and if I decided to continue the story it would be from his perspective and he would end up betraying the institute and join up with the group.</p><p>Schlatt had horns since the beginning but Quakity and Karl kept it a secret because they were scared of what would happen.</p><p>Technoblade once broke a kids collar bone when he fell out of a tree and landed on him.</p><p>The kids at the institute are all male.</p><p>Purpled was going to have a badass moment where he burst in when everyone was fight during the successful rescue attempt and throw a crib at one of the officers.</p><p>That's all I had planned before I started to lose motivation, :) </p><p> </p><p>Bye bye.</p><p>(Also check out the rewrite 23 degrees)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is short and hopefully the following ones will be longer, anyway thank you for reading and have a nice day :D</p><p>(p.s. wilbur is 11)</p><p>~Quillz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>